Cats and Cats and Dogs and Dogs
by Kagome3007
Summary: It's the year 2097. Nyoko Tsutaebanashi is writing a paper on an old legend when she falls in a very old well. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Cats and Cats Dogs and Dogs**

**Chapter One**

"Nyoko! Let's go!"

"Just a sec! Lemme finish this up!"

Nyoko typed up a few more notes and shut off her computer. Grabbing her bag, she shoved her cat-ears over her shoulder-length auburn hair, pinned on her fake tail, and rushed out the door.

"You're always working on that paper!" Mami mock-scolded her friend as they ran down the street. "I'm surprised you could find time to go to this movie with me, Cat-Girl!"

"I know... But it's getting really great! I stayed up late last night doing more research, and I found out there was another demon in the story! His name was Nara--!"

"Look, babe, I know you're really thrilled by this legend, but that's just it. It's a legend. You shouldn't get so caught up in stories! You need to get your head out of your books, and start thinking about reality.. Like the fact that Yoru-kun asked you out last week! I can't _believe_ you turned him down!"

"Mami-chan! I told you, I'm not in the market for a boyfriend right now, okay?"

"I know, I know. Less talking, more running!"

They ran to the theatre, only to find it closed on Sundays. In dissapointment, they went to the ice cream parlor right across the street for discount "Sundaes on Sunday." Afterwards, they decided to go for a walk. Drinking green tea and chatting, they strolled around the old part of town, filled with crumbling and abandoned buildings. A few people lived there, but not a lot. Mostly gangsters or people with nowhere else left to go. Mami didn't like this area, but Nyoko seemed to really enjoy it for some reason, and Mami was too happy to see her friend outside and away from the computer to object.

"I love green tea!" Nyoko exlaimed happily, sipping away at her can.

"Yep, it's good." Mami agreed.

"So, Mami, about my paper..." She started, reaching into her bag with one hand. She pulled out a page printed from her computer. "See this picture? That's the demon it's all about. I got it online." She handed it to her friend.

Mami took the paper, and saw a painting of a boy, about 17-ish, with flowing silver hair and beautiful amber eyes. "Are... are those dog-ears?" Nyoko nodded emphatically. "I see. So you wear _your_ ears to copy him?"

"No! I've been wearing mine since before I started studying this!"

"Ha Ha! I'm kidding! But seriously, what's with this all-red outfit? Doesn't he have a fashion sense?" (A/N: Somewhere, somewhen, InuYasha sneezes.)

"That's fire-rat's fur! It's stronger than any armor!"

"But does it all have to red?"

"It's practical. Besides, he didn't have _time_ to worry about fashion! He was fighting for his life every day!"

Mami got a strange expression on her face. "Alright, why are you making excuses for someone who never even existed?"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Maybe I am," Nyoko conceded. "I dunno... I'm just tired, is all... Sorry for fighting with you."

"It's okay." The other girl patted her friend's back, comforting her. Then she saw something she knew would cheer 'cat-girl' up. "Hey, aren't those temple stairs?"

Nyoko perked up instantly. "Where?" Mami pointed. "Yes! Yes, they are! Mami-chan, can we please go up? Please!"

"I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this..." But she smiled and let herself be led up the two-hundred or so stairs.

"Careful, Mami! Some of these stairs are cracked so it might be dangerous!"

Mami nodded, and continued up.

At the top of the stairs, the girls stopped to catch their breath. They didn't take long, however, and soon stood to look at the buildings. "Pretty impressive," Mami commented, while Nyoko gaped.

"Can I help you?" A voice said.

The girls jumped about a half foot in the air, and turned to look at the speaker. There stood a young girl of about 11 or 12, dressed in the traditional garb of a shinto priestess. "Are you two here to pay a visit to the shrine?" The girl looked skeptical, observing their baggy clothes and odd make-up.

"Um... W-we just came up here t-to see... what was up here! Hehheh!" Nyoko stuttered, but managed to get the message across.

"I see. Well then, would you like a tour?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yes, please! That would be wonderful! Mami-chan! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah... Whoopee..." Mami answered sarcastically.

"Great! My name's Keiko. Um... What are your names?"

"I'm Nyoko Tsutaebanashi, and this is Mami Yuki!"

"Yuki-san, Tsutaebanashi-san, this way." Keiko led the girls around the shrine, telling them various trivial facts about each well-maintained site.

"This is the storage building. It's where we keep the old srolls, some holy water, and... other things that we're not using right now," she said, appearing not to know much about this building. "Um, once, a cursed Noh mask caused the whole thing to catch on fire!"

A few minutes silence as they walked, then, "This is the sacred tree. It's always protected the keepers of the shrine. It's a time tree. That means it connects the different time periods. It's the exact same in every time. Legend has it that a powerful demon was sealed to this tree 6 hundred years about for stealing a sacred jewel." The girl finished her speech and continued on.

Nyoko poked Mami. "I think that's the demon I showed you before," she whispered.

"Great," Mami whispered back, trying to pay attention to Keiko.

"Inside this wellhouse," their tourguide was saying, opening the doors, "is the Bone-eater's Well. It's said that villagers used to put the bones of demons into the well. After a few days, the bones would mysteriously dissapear!" She laughed a bit and smiled, showing that she didn't believe anything she was saying. Then she continued walking.

"She didn't close the doors," Mami commented.

"I'll do it," Nyoko said, "I'll catch up in a sec." She moved to close the doors, but as soon as her hands touched the wood, she sensed an immense power coming from inside. She looked to see the other two girls going ahead.

Not really knowing or caring why, she stepped inside the well house and closed the doors behind her. Then she walked down the stairs to stand next to the well. "Just a regular dry well," Nyoko said aloud. She ran her hand along the edge of the well and felt that huge power again.

After just a moment of thought, she made the decision to go down. At about that time, Kaiko and Mami noticed that Nyoko was missing. Mami turned back. "She stopped at the well house for just a second to close the doors for you, "She said.

They arrived at the house and opened the doors, just as Nyoko jumped in.

"Nyoko!" Mami ran toward the stairs and looked into the well...

But it was empty.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cats and Cats Dogs and Dogs**

**Chapter Two**

"Kagome! You're late!"

Kagome winced at the familiar sound of InuYasha's yelling. He was always yelling at her. It sometimes made her wonder why she ever came back.

"I told you I was going to come back late today, InuYasha. You don't have to scream at me," she said, trying to remain calm.

"Look, I wanna get a move on! Sango and Miroku heard about a demon in a village a couple miles away. They're already on their way there with Shippou."

She sighed. _'He's probably just made because it's the new moon tonight...' _She plastered a smile on her face.

"Okay, let's go." However, a strange sound from the well gave her pause.

"Come on! Let's go!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I...thought I heard a groaning..." Kagome said, puzzled.

InuYasha's nose twitched. "There's someone in the well," he said. "How the..."

He walked up to the well and looked down. "It's a girl..."

"Ow.." The girl said, rubbing her back. "Hey, you! Could you help me up?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who nodded. So he reached down, grabbed her hand, and pulled.

As she was being pulled up, Nyoko noticed the claws on the hand she held. Her green eyes went wide, and she almost lost her grip.

Then she was up, and she realized that she had good reason to be alarmed.

"Wasn't... I in a building just now?" she said, because she nowstood in a small clearing surrounded by trees. The boy who helped her got close, and sniffed her, then narrowly blocked a blow the head.

"What are you?" he asked, holding her arm. "You smell human, but... what's with the ears and tail?"

Nyokohurriedly removed the ears withher freehand. "Fake!" she exclaimed. "They're fake!" She paused a moment, and the boy released her arm. "Now, what are _you _and _where _am _I? _" She was going to get some answers. Now.

Then she stopped. Her eyes widened again as she realized that standing before her, in the flesh, was the demon from the legend she was studying. "You're... Inuyasha! The demon from the story!"

The girl next to him spoke up. "Half-demon, actually. And how do you know him?" She asked.

"I'm writing a paper about him for school!"

"A paper? She raised one eyebrow. "About Inuyasha? What for?"

"Because he was amazing! He defeated every demon that challenged him! He was even stronger than his father!"

Inuyasha and the girl looked at eachother.

"Well.. I did beat that demon that killed Dad, but..." he started.

"...I don't know about amazing.." she finished.

Inuyasha's ear twitched, and he turned to face the girl. "What do you mean, I'm not amazing?"

"You're not," she responded calmly.

"You've said so yourself!"

"Whatever..."

"Listen, girlie.."

"Oh, girlie, huh?"

"Um..."

"SIT!"

**_PHWUMP! _**"Damn you!"

Nyoko stepped forward. "Um, look, my hero of two and a half years is shrinking before my eyes! Being pushed around by a human? A girl, no less! Who are you, anyway!"

"I'm Kagome... and you're huaman, too, or have you forgotten?"

"And you're point is...?"

Turning around, Kagome threw up her hands. "Brat..." She muttered... Then her anger changed to curiosity. She turned back to look at the other human. "So... Who are you, and how did you get through the well?"

Nyoko raised one eyebrow, debating with herself whether to tell or not. She decided to make a friend rather than an enemy. "I'm Nyoko," She smiled, "and I was at an old shrine. The priesess, Keiko, was giving me and my friend Mami a tour when-- oh my god!" She cut herself off. "Mami! Oh, what am I gonna do? She's gonna be so worried about me!"

While Nyoko fretted, InuYasha and Kagome talked about what the girl had just said.

"An old shrine?"

"--Oh, and my parents--!

"That's your house, right Kagome?"

"--They're gonna be so mad--!"

"No, there's never been anyone named Keiko there..."

"--And that priestess is going to killl me--!"

"Never? Then, what if she's not from your time?"

"--She'll say I was trespassing--!"

"Maybe..."

"--I mean, I was, but--!"

"What year did you say your time was?"

"--Oh, I don't want to be arrested--!"

"Nineteen-ninety-seven."

Nyoko collapsed dramatically on the ground and started crying. "I don't wanna go to jail!" she wailed.

Kagome turned to her. "Hey, what year is it?"

Nyoko stopped crying abruptly. "Mm? Twenty-ninety-seven, of course! You mean, you guys didn't know the date?"

Kagome turned to InuYasha. "Nyoko... Is from a time 100 years after mine!"

**End Chapter**


	3. Author's Note

**Cats and Cats and Dogs and Dogs**

**Author's Note**

Hey, guys! Don't kill me, but… CaCaDaD will be temporarily halted. Not for long, don't worry, but just long enough to start another story. I want to put a character into CaCaDaD, but you guys don't know anything about him, so I want to write his story, then come back and put him in this one. I'll probably give him an entrance in Chapter 4 anyway, but, you know… Just to play it safe. Right? Anyway, I'll see you guys later!

.. Bye!


End file.
